Love is Never Ending
by kavey key
Summary: Lima orang sahabat dengan cerita hidup berbeda melengkapi satu sama lain, saling mendukung, berbagi senyum, kebahagiaan dan cinta. YunJae, Woosuk dan JJ (Got7) couple.


**Title : **Love is Never Ending

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Friendship

**Rated : **M

**Author : **Key Keyla

**Cast : -**Jung Yunho

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jaebum

-Jinyoung, and the other cast.

**Lenght : **Chapter 1

**Warning : Boyxboy! **Gak suka jangan di baca! FF chapter pertama saya, mian kalau jelek dan gmemuaskan. Upload di hp jadi mian lagi kalo banyak yang gak rapi :)

* * *

><p>Tiga orang dengan tinggi yang bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Dengan wajah tampan, tubuh atletis serta kharisma yang tidak di ragukan lagi, kedatangan mereka selalu menjadi perhatian penghuni sekolah. Walaupun saat ini mereka tidak dalam formasi utuh karena dua orang diantara mereka hilang entah kemana, kerumunan fans tidak mengurang sama sekali.<p>

Mereka memasuki kelas yang sama dan segera menduduki kursi masing-masing. Namja yang memiliki wajah badboy mengambil posisi ketiga di baris paling ujung, tepat di belakang namja cute-diantara ketiganya- dan di samping namja bermata musang.

"Aku dengar Seunghyun akan berkunjung." Woobin -namja berwajah badboy- membuka percakapan.

"Jinjja? Ah aku merindukannya." sahut Jongsuk, namja di depannya. Woobin memandang tak suka lalu menyentil dahi namja cute itu dengan cukup kencang.

"Jangan. Berlebihan. Sukkie." ucap Woobin, yang lebih terdengar sebagai peringatan.

"Aku kira dia hanya menghubungiku." namja bermata musang, Yunho, menimpali.

Woobin memandang remeh ke arah Yunho dengan senyum mengejek, "Kau pikir hanya kau sahabatnya eoh?"

Yunho hanya menggedikkan bahunya, melihat songsaenim kini sudah ada di ambang pintu. Kedua temannya kini juga sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing, memperhatikan sang guru hingga bunyi lonceng tanda jam pelajaran telah berganti.

Mereka bukan hanya populer karena keindahan fisiknya, tetapi otak dan persahabatannya. Karena mereka bertiga bukan orang kaya, pewaris, atau sejenisnya, jadi belajar termasuk hal terpenting. Bagaimanapun mereka harus sukses di masa depan.

Cukup lama hingga akhirnya bel istirahat terdengar. Mereka bertiga bergegas menuju tempat terindah untuk beberapa siswa, kantin sekolah.

"Hyungdeul!" panggil seseorang meredam suara riuh para siswa lain sambil melambai. Mereka menghampiri meja dengan dua orang penghuni dan lima hidangan makan.

"Wow, sudah di siapkan?" Jongsuk menatap makanannya dengan berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Kris hyung mentraktir kita hari ini." jawab Jaebum-namja terkecil- diantara yang lain.

"Ada apa? Kekasihmu datang ke korea?" tanya Yunho. Pasalnya, walaupun Jaebum dan Kris adalah anak orang kaya, mereka jarang sekali mentraktir makan di sekolah. Karena menurut Kris uang makanan sekolah tidak terlalu mahal, jadi ia hanya membayar makan diluar, termasuk membeli keperluan dapur rumah mereka.

Ya, mereka kini tinggal satu atap. Entah apa yang membuat mereka lebih nyaman tinggal bersama sahabat di bandingkan keluarga.

"Ini lebih dari kekasihku datang ke korea."

"Kekasihmu datang ke korea lalu kau menidurinya?" pertanyaan Woobin diiringi pukulan keras di kepalanya, siapa lagi jika bukan oleh Jongsuk.

"Ya hyung. Kau lebih pintar dari yang kuduga." Kris tersenyum.

"Dia masih virgin kan, hyung?"

"Pasti sangat ketat. Dia senang olahraga."

"Bagaimana awalnya?"

"Sampai berapa ronde?"

"Apa dia kesakitan?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan kasar atau lembut?"

"Tentu saja lembut. Ini kan pertama kali."

Jongsuk mendesah malas mendengar perdebatan mereka. "Gila." desisnya dengan mulut yang masih di penuhi makanan.

* * *

><p>"Hhhh jii," desahan yeoja menggema di ruang dance. Keadaan yang sepi-mengingat sekolah sudah bubar 20 menit yang lalu- di manfaatkan dua sejoli itu untuk bercumbu, bibir sang namja kini menghisap kuat perpotongan leher yeojanya.<p>

Setelah puas, ia kembali melumat bibir merah sang yeoja, menghisapnya rakus seakan orang yang 'haus' dengan tangan nakal menggerayangi dada yeoja itu.

"Jaebum!" teriakan seorang namja menghentikan aktifitas mereka, Jaebum berbisik dan mengelus rambut yeoja itu sambil tersenyum, "pergilah cantik." ujarnya. Sang yeoja mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, chagiya?" tanya Jaebum dengan intonasi sangat halus. Yang ditanya masih diam dengan mata berkaca kaca. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Jaebum, _'apa jaebum tidak punya hati?'_ atau _'berhentilah melakukan ini.'_ tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, ialah yang membuat Jaebum seperti ini, membuat Jaebum menjadi namja brengsek untuknya.

"M, mengajak, mu pulang bersama." jawab sang namja gugup. Jaebum melangkah mendekat, masih dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Mianhae junior, aku ada janji." ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaebum kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Dengan gadis tadi? Atau yang lain?" Junior bergetar. Bukan hanya suaranya tapai seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir, isakkan pilunya terdengar putus asa -entahlah- Kakinya terasa lemas, tak lagi bisa menopang tubuhnya, hingga jatuh dengan posisi bertekuk lutut.

"Bangunlah."

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

"Junior, bangun!"

"Aku menyesal. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhaeyo,"

Jaebum ikut menitikkan airmatanya, namun baginya ini belum cukup. Belum. Junior harus harus lebih sakit dari ini, setidaknya hukuman harus setimpal. Jaebum berbalik meninggalkan Junior yang masih terisak juga berteriak memanggil namanya. "Mianhae, junior." gumamnya yang hanya di dengar diri sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kris, tentu saja Jaebum di protes oleh para hyungnya, ia menghilang setengah jam hanya untuk berciuman dengan yeoja.<p>

"Ada masalah kecil, hyung. Kajja."

Mereka menaiki dua mobil yang berbeda. Woobin dan Jongsuk bersama dengan Kris sedangkan Yunho ikut Jaebum. Kini mereka menuju tempat janjian dengan Seunghyun, salah satu sahabatnya yang pindah ke Gwangju dua bulan yang lalu.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti antara mereka hingga ke tempat tujuan. Sebuah cafe sederhana yang memang biasa di jadikan cafe favorit anak muda. Dengan interior simple dan tidak terlalu besar, mereka mudah menemukan Seunghyun yang datang berdua dengan namja lain yang membelakangi mereka.

Saat Seunghyun melambai, namja itu juga berbalik melihat para sahabat Seunghyun. Namun wajahnya menegang seketika, tak jauh berbeda dengan dua namja yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Terlihat sekali antusias Seunghyun saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia memeluk satu persatu kemudian mempersilahkan duduk.

"Oh iya, kenalkan ini kekasihku, Jaejoong."

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Jantungku berdegup tak teratur melihatnya. Bagaimana ia masih bisa tersenyum di saat aku mati-matian menahan air mata? Bagaimana ia dengan mudah menyapaku, sedangkan lidahku bahkan terasa kelu untuk berbicara? Aku sangat merindukan senyuman dan suara Yunho.

_Tidak. Ini salah. Aku tidak boleh melakukan ini._

"Biar aku yang pesan." Yunho berlalu menuju meja pesanan sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari para sahabatnya.

_Aku pikir aku sudah melupakan Yunho, _

_tapi ternyata tidak._

_Aku pikir aku sudah bahagia tanpanya,_

_tapi ternyata tidak._

_Aku pikir aku sudah mencintai Seunghyun, _

_tapi ternyata tidak._

_Aku belum mencintai Seunghyun, aku sudah mencobanya namun goyah untuk saat ini. Yunho semakin tampan, mata musang yang selalu membuatku luluh, tubuh kekar yang membuatku nyaman, entah kenapa aku merindukan itu tiba-tiba._

"Chagiya?" Seunghyun menepuk pipiku, menyadarkanku sepenuhnya dari pemikiranku tentang Yunho. "Kau mengenal Yunho? Ia tinggal di Gwangju juga sebelumnya."

"O-oh, pantas wajahnya tak asing." jawabku mencoba biasa.

"Ya! Bantu aku membawakannya, bodoh!" teriak Yunho. Entah kenapa wajahku menghangat mendengarnya. Lagi, aku rindu ia berteriak padaku.

Aku rindu semua tentang Yunho.

**-end Jaejoong POV-**

Woobin, Jaebum dan Seunghyun beranjak membantu Yunho, mereka membawa dua nampan masing-masing. Tujuh untuk makanan sedangkan satunya berisi minuman.

Yunho tau betul kesukaan mereka hingga ia tak perlu menanyakan pesanan mereka satu persatu, tapi sepertinya ada yang Yunho lupakan, "Dari mana kau tau makanan dan minuman favorit Jaejoong, Yunho-ah?" ia lupa jika Seunghyun belum mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong sebelum ini.

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Ah, jaejoong-ssi menyukainya? Itu hanya feelingku."

"Ah, feelmu selalu tepat sasaran." Seunghyun menepuk bahu tegap Yunho. Yunho mengangguk kikuk.

Suasana makan saat ini cukup berisik. Mereka bahkan mendapat tatapan tak suka dari penghuni cafe yang lain.

"Hyung, semalam Kris hyung tidur dengan kekasihnya." si maknae memulai dengan suara seperti berbisik.

"Jinjja? Dia mau? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kris bilang melakukannya dengan pelan."

"Yak yak yak!" Jongsuk memukul kelima namja besetatus seme dengan sendok yang ia pegang. "Cepat habiskan makanan!"

"Owh, sukkie sedang pms sepertinya." Seunghyun mencubit pipi Jongsuk dengan gemas.

"Kau tidak sadar saja saat bercinta dengan Woobin hyung suaramu terdengar hingga ke kamarku." Kris menyahut.

"Binhh oh, binnie yahh," ujar si maknae dengan wajah di buat-buat mirip dengan orang yang sedang bercinta. Semua tertawa kecuali Jongsuk yang malah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi apa kalian selalu melakukan bdsm? Aku sering melihat tangan Sukkie memerah." Yunho ikut-ikutan.

"Itu lebih nikmat, jika kau ingin tahu." Woobin menyeringai, sedangkan Jongsuk yang menjadi sasaran mereka sudah mencak-mencak kesal. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang ia harap bisa membela justru ikut membuatnya malu? Benar benar. Jongsuk bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Woobin menggagahinya hingga ia menangis meminta maaf padanya. Lihat saja.

"Cepat makan atau ku tendang kalian!"

"Ayeyey umma!" sahut sang maknae, Jaebum, sambil menempelkan ujung jarinya pada alis -memberi hormat- untuk Jongsuk. Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya, mereka benaar-benar seperti keluarga, terlihat sekali keakraban disana, mengingat Woobin dan Yunho yang terkenal cuek, kini justru aktif bicara -menggoda Jongsuk-. Woobin bahkan berulang kali melakukan _flying kiss_ pada kekasihnya, yang di balas jambakan atau cubitan.

Namun kekehannya terhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata musang milik Yunho, kekehan dan senyuman yang berganti menjadi kecanggungan juga di perlihatkan namja tampan itu, Yunho mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan hingga mengembung. Benar-benar terlihat lucu di mata Jaejoong.

Jujur, Jaejoong senang saat Yunho tak melupakan makanan favoritnya, namun perasaan bersalah juga muncul di benaknya saat ia sadar masih menyimpan perasaan pada Yunho. Berulang kali Jaejoong meyakinkan hatinya bahwa statusnya saat ini hanya kekasih dari sahabat Yunho, dan...

...mantan kekasih Yunho.

**Tbc / end ?**


End file.
